


Not As Expected

by Allekha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Condoms, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: Chris is disappointed by the Olympic condoms.





	Not As Expected

After all the hype, caught up in the excitement of making his first Olympics, with the articles and Victor's stories, Chris had _expectations_.

The condoms sitting on his bedspread have met exactly one of them: being free.

But they're not decorated with Olympic rings. They don't come in different colors. They don't taste like victory, or anything else. Chris has seen plenty more exciting ones in the safer-sex campaigns he volunteers for. There's nothing that makes them memorable.

He'll have to chide Victor later for not warning him. At least they are free, and plentiful enough even for his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a nonny who wanted fic inspired by [Adam Rippon's video about the Olympic condoms](https://twitter.com/BoBayerl/status/962359188088336384/video/1).


End file.
